


Rock Me To Sleep

by Idshipthat



Series: Part of the Story: Liam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idshipthat/pseuds/Idshipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story with YOU as a main character. You can't sleep and Liam helps you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone's done this before but I've always wanted to read a story where the reader is a part of the story, so I wrote one. I plan on writing a lot of these but your thoughts would be lovely.

You’re curled up next to Liam, pleasantly warm where he has his arm thrown over you, holding you tight against him, but you can’t seem to fall asleep despite your best efforts. You sigh quietly, resigned to a restless night when you hear him murmur, “Come on babe, we have a long day tomorrow. You have to sleep.” You hum back at him and respond, “I know Li, I’ve been trying, I just… I don’t know.” He sits up slightly at that and looks at you properly. “Lay on your front then. Let me help you.”

When you do as he says he starts rubbing your shoulders and back, drawing out a sigh from you as you sink into the mattress. His hands feel wonderful over your skin as he presses just enough to dig into the muscles and help you relax. Soon, you can’t control the small moans and whines that fall from your lips. Above you, you hear him say quietly, almost to himself, “I’m supposed to be helping you sleep, not getting turned on” before you feel him drape himself over your back, easily covering your smaller frame, an undeniable hardness pressing into your thigh. 

You crane your neck round slightly to be able to look at him as you say, “I’m sure we can find a way to fix both problems in one go.” An absolutely filthy look crosses his features before he sits up again and his hands continue their previous ministrations. Only this time, he trails them lower and lower until they’re working at the insides of your thighs, slowly inching back up until you’re begging him to fuck you.

Finally, he can’t resist anymore and he lifts your hips up and slides into you. You both let out a moan, his deep and throaty, yours slightly higher and breathy. He starts slowly making love to you until you’re both spent. He slides off of you and cuddles you back into his side. You look up and press a kiss to his chin, “Thank you.”

He tilts his head down to catch your lips in a sweet kiss and responds, “Any time.” You tuck your head into his chest and you feel his arms tighten marginally around you. As you feel yourself slipping off into sleep, you hear him lightly whisper, “Sleep well, love,” the words floating over you before you feel his breath even out and you follow him into dreams.


End file.
